Interrupted
by ssu04
Summary: Deeks tries to help Kensi deal with their last case, as they begin to grow closer during a new one. Set just after 2x20
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fan fic so please let me know what you guys think about it; if I should add to it, change it or just leave it. All reviews appreciated - good, bad or indifferent.

Disclaimer: Wish I did, but I don't own anything.

**Interrupted**

It had been a rough day. The team had been exhausted from their last mission trying to catch a thief who they later found out was also a cold blooded killer. The fact that Kensi had to get involved to help take this guy down really hadn't sit well with Deeks, something that both Sam and Callen had picked up on but thankfully, never pushed. They just spent the day writing up their reports, barely even speaking from all the exhaustion.

Before Deeks went home, he decided that he should check in on Kensi, so he went to one of the two places he thought she'd be. When he opened the door, he just stood in the doorway. Kensi was already in the shooting range unloading what appeared to be her fifth round on the set of targets before her. Their last case had really affected her. She had been tricked by King's personality which alone, would have pissed her off, but the fact that she never even saw him shooting his latest partner, not to mention that explosion. Today was simply one of _those_ days. Deeks walked in slowly trying to anticipate how she was feeling.

She was in a good mood when he called over last night, but he knows, as per usual, Kensi was just covering. When he left he was sure she was probably going over everything in her head. How she failed to stop the shooting, or the explosion, or even getting hit by King. It's Kensi, that's how she works.

"How are you feeling today _Fern_?" He asked as she unloaded another round on the poor helpless targets.

"I'm fine, _Tim_." She knew the minute the word _fine_ slipped out of her mouth, there'd be trouble. Deeks just leaned back against the wall and raised his eyebrows.

"I mean I'm good, really." This time she turned to him. She looked into his eyes trying to figure out what was going on in that idiot head of his.

Deeks couldn't help notice that there was still visible bruising on her jaw from King's knock out. _Even when she gets smashed to pieces, she still looks beautiful _he thought to himself. There was something about Kensi that no matter how down and out Deeks felt sometimes, she could always make him better, even if it was just with her presence. Even though Kensi would never tell him, he had the exact same effect on her. He quickly resumed his conversation with her after he realised he was staring at her for quiet some time now and she had cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Okay so tell me, why have you absolutely _killed _the targets out there? Like I mean I know you go a little psychotic in the shooting range, but really Kiki?" He could see the names were lightening her mood. She turned to hide her smile, but he already caught a glimpse.

"Shut up. Just be thankful that I didn't get them in their _areas_...or yours for that matter _D-rock_"

"Oh Kiki I never knew you felt that way. Well, _I _did, but I knew it was only a matter of time before you admitted it to yourself. No-one can resist the charm of the _Delicious Deeks."_

"Oh god are you even listening to yourself! You really make me sick sometimes."

Deeks crossed his arms while leaning against the wall. "Love sick that is." He said smugly.

He had one of his _I'm-so-clever _grins on his face, something that no matter how hard she tried, Kensi could never fight. She just shook her head while she fought the urge to smile. She then noticed that his wrist was now no longer in bandages, but a solid cast.

She walked over to him and took his hand to look at his wrist. "What happened here? Get another hangnail?" Even though she was joking with him, a look of genuine concern began to spread across her face.

Deeks tried to brush it off. "Oh yeah it's nothing." He paused. "I banged off a door when I came home last night and Hetty made me go to the doctor this morning just to be sure. Turns out it's a little worse than I thought, but it's nothing I can't handle. I am D-Rock after all." He smiled with as much emphasis as he could and looked her straight in her dark brown eyes, but she could see right through him.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

Yes he was. He was so mad that he let Kensi get into a situation so dangerous yesterday that he hit a wall in his apartment when he got home. Between the combination of beers he had in hers and the responsibility he felt towards her, his anger certainly let slip.

"Deeks..." She said in almost a pleading voice.

"I'm fine, really."

"You see that's not fair, when _I_ say that I get in trouble, but when _you_ say it, I'm just suppose to accept it? No."

"No? What do you mean no?" He began to laugh. "The only reason I forbid you to say it Kensi Blye," She took a step back and raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah that's right, I forbid you to say it. You could barely chew last night, no scratch that, you couldn't, and you still said you were _fine_. I don't think so."

She began to look amused at this point. Deeks realised the potential danger he had just put himself in by _banning _Kensi Blye from doing something.

"You're such an idiot." She said seriously, but he could see her hiding a smile as she hit him on his shoulder. Just then both of them realised she was still holding his hand in hers.

"Can I have that back now please Wonder Woman?" He said with one eyebrow raised.

He laughed as he noticed she began to blush slightly."What, oh yeah, shut up Deeks." She let go of his hand, took a step back and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So everything's cool with Kiki then yeah?" He asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, but she could see the look of pure concern flash across his face that remained within his blue eyes.

"Like I said, I'm good, really. No big deal." She tried to walk out of the shooting range, but Deeks was too quick...for once. He put his arm across the doorway to stop her from walking out.

"Oh come on _D-Dog_..." She began.

He looked so serious when he next spoke. "Kens, this was a tough case, it's totally normal to feel like this afterwards, but it wasn't your fault."

She looked him straight in his eyes and sighed. She then placed one hand on this chest. "I am okay, really. I wasn't, but then you came over, and you just...I don't know...helped me...I guess." He could see that was hard for her to say.

"I like to think it was the beer..." He trailed off. They were both standing so close at this point. His arm beside her head on the door frame, her hand still on his chest. She could feel how fast his heart was beating but he didn't care. He could feel her breath on him. He slowly moved his hand from the door frame to the side of her face. She tightened her hand on his chest so that she was firmly gripping his shirt. He slowly bent his head towards her as she raised hers. Inches apart. They both knew they should stop it, but neither could. Neither dared.

Just as their noses brushed off each other, they heard Sam calling in the distance. "Me and Callen are going to grab a drink. You two want to join?"

Deeks cleared his throat a little to collect his thoughts and then answered without moving an inch from her. "Yeah sure, we'll be down in a minute."

Kensi and Deeks just both looked at each other. What felt like minutes passed, just the two of them, standing, so close to each other.

"Um we better..." She said hesitantly after a while, releasing her grip on his shirt.

Deeks took a step back and pulled his hand away from her face. "Right, yeah...uh definitely."

Kensi nodded and turned towards the door. She bit her lip as she started walking to meet up with Sam and Callen.

Deeks then quickly called her, to where she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. He ensured there was no one else nearby before he continued. He walked straight up to her and wrapped both hands around her waist pulling her firmly into him.

"You forgot this." He said quietly in her ear as he tucked her gun away under the back of her shirt. He returned back to face her, noses now clearly touching, to where he just smiled. He then took a step back, evidently pleased that he managed to catch Kensi off-guard.

He then just smirked and simply said. "Well are you coming or not?"

She merely blinked and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. He turned around and began walking in the direction to the others.

"I seriously wonder about you sometimes _Fern_." He called over his shoulder with a spark illuminating in his eyes, leaving Kensi standing in the hall with shear confusion spread across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and readings. I decided to keep going with this because of them, so let me know what you think again. Please and thank you!

* * *

><p>As Deeks walked away from a shock induced Kensi, he began to think <em>what <em>_could__ have just happened there?_

Thoughts were running through his mind; Himself and Kensi, holding her hand, his arm around her shoulder, her pathetic attempts of humour, her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her..._no Deeks_ he thought.

"So what, you're giving me the silent treatment now cause I said you needed a haircut earlier?"

Deeks looked up to see Callen standing in front of him putting on his jacket. He shook his head with his eyes closed to try clear his humming thoughts.

"What are you...I mean...um...what?" Deeks asked looking confused trying to return to reality.

Callen briefly laughed and looked back at Sam who was getting ready to leave. "Jees I think he's drunk already. Either that or he's taken one too many hits with the surfboard."

"Well the second one is a definite anyway," Sam said smiling without even looking up.

Callen then turned back to face Deeks. "I asked are you, _twice_, do you want a lift or is Kensi bringing you?"

As he said that, Kensi walked by them to her desk and began packing her bag. "I suppose I'll take him. He'd just annoy me until I gave in if I didn't anyway," she said looking right at Deeks.

Deeks could see she was fully composed after their little..._encounter_. He just smiled at her and then turned back to Callen.

"Guess I'm taken then." He quickly added, "don't look so sad Sam, I can always go with you if you'd prefer?" after he caught Sam smirking.

Sam immediately looked up. "Oh no, it's cool. I'm just thinking about the fun Kensi is gonna have bringing you home." His smirk grew into a wider grin as Kensi's fell.

This amused Deeks. "Oh please, she'll probably just try take advantage of me or something," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Gross Deeks. I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole," she said trying to be deadly serious. Callen and Sam believed her, Deeks however...

"Oh is that so? Cause I thought for a moment back there -" he got cut off mid sentence as Kensi fired his bag into his chest at an alarming rate.

"Ok let's go _Tim_!" she said glaring through gritted teeth as she turned Deeks around and pushed him to start walking.

"Note the absence of a ten foot pole!" Deeks yelled back to Sam and Callen pointing at Kensi as he was being shoved, and rather roughly, down the hall by her.

Sam and Callen just laughed and shrugged it off.

"I can't help but feel we've unleashed something on Kensi by not taking Deeks," Callen said to Sam as they left their desks behind.

"Yeah, but Deeks knows if he pulls anything she'd kill him," Sam laughed.

"True," Callen agreed as he started laughing at the thought of Kensi...and Deeks.

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is, there is a possibility, like a tiny tiny chance..." he said holding his thumb and index finger apart "...that I could beat Hetty on the climbing wall."<p>

"Oh Deeks come on, are you even listening to yourself?" Kensi questioned. "You can barely walk up these steps, let alone climb a wall, and that's not including the fact that you'd be racing Hetty." She raised her voice for the last part of her sentence in the hope that even though Deeks was a little tipsy, he'd still realise it was definitely mission impossible.

She placed her hand on his back as they reached the final set of stairs to Deeks' apartment. He had had a little too much to drink, which was odd, because Kensi remembered how he once said in passing that he never drank too much after seeing how it affected his father. She wondered did anything cause this, but then again she thought, not everyone drinks just to numb some pain...right? She was quickly drawn out of her trance when she heard her partner babbling again.

"Ok I was joking about you taking advantage of me..." he said in relation to her hand on his back. "...but if you want to, by all means Miss Blye," he gave her another one of his contagious grins after he winked at her.

"Oh grow up Deeks!" she said hitting him on his shoulder. Granted her hit was a little off thanks to _her_ alcohol intake, but she wasn't as bad as him. "I'd be more than happy to let you fall down the stairs if you want,"

"Your concern makes me fuzzy inside," he said stumbling with his keys as they reached his door.

"Mmm hmm I'm sure," she paused watching to see if he needed any more help. "You're good from here right?" she asked as she placed her hand on his back again.

"Absolutely," he said as he dropped his keys on the floor.

She just started laughing at him as she picked up his keys. "You're useless you know that?"

He looked at the floor and responded. "I know..."

He said it so quietly she wasn't even sure he did, but when he lifted his head she saw something in his eyes. Hurt? Sadness? She couldn't quite tell. She just put the keys in and opened the door.

* * *

><p>After making sure that Deeks was safely inside on the couch (there was no way Kensi was lifting him into bed), she turned to leave when she saw something that got her attention.<p>

"Deeks what happened here?" she asked pointing to a hole in the wall next to his stereo.

"Hmm? Oh that...yeah, wild party two nights ago...totally outta control," he said lightly. _Shit_ he thought. He was tired, but was beginning to sober up.

"Well apart from the fact that I know you're lying once again, we've barely had time to sleep in the past week with all our work, so what gives?" She was beginning to really get worried about him.

"It's nothing. Just forget about it," he said seriously as he slowly moved his wrist with the cast to his side out of her sight.

She noticed.

Silence began to fill the room. She started to run through things and put the pieces together. His wrist followed by this hole in the wall, his drinking and his sudden change in attitude after their last case. He shuffled under her gaze.

"Why would you do that Deeks?" she asked softly after taking a step closer to him realising what he had done. Her voice was nothing but pure tenderness.

Deeks just looked at the ground.

"Deeks?..." she asked again, moving forward closing the gap greatly between them.

Silence filled the apartment before he spoke next.

"I just..." he stopped. He couldn't tell her the truth. He wasn't even sure what the truth was.

"You just what Deeks?" she asked sitting down beside him, her knee touching his.

She wasn't expecting to hear the next five words come out of his mouth. "It was my fault Kens."

A look of pure sadness spread across his face.

She was taken aback. She really had no idea what he was referring to.

"What was?"

"Our last case," he said quietly.

She shook her head and leaned back. "I don't understand..."

"You got hit and you were in an explosion. You could have died Kens," he looked straight into her dark eyes.

Without even thinking, she placed her hand on his. "But I'm right here," she paused after he nodded to that. "I'm also a little offended that you think I could be gotten rid of so easily," she half teased with a smile. Her smile was so infectious. He couldn't help but give her one in return.

"Remember when I was in the hospital after getting shot?" he asked.

"Um...well yeah of course I do," she answered, confused as to what he was getting at.

"You remember how you were feeling?"

She looked down at the floor. She never told him how his shooting effected her. She didn't need to. It was written on her face before he spoke after he woke up.

"Yes I remember," she answered flatly.

"Well I had that same feeling a couple of days ago, and it killed me." Each time he spoke his voice got softer and softer. "We've both lost partners, we both know how bad it feels. I didn't want to feel that again. Not with you."

She didn't know how to respond. She wasn't sure if this was really Deeks or if it was the alcohol effecting them both. She waited a minute before she spoke again.

"But this is what we do," she knew it wasn't reassuring for Deeks to hear this, but it wasn't him she was trying to reassure any more. "It's how we live. We risk our lives for others. Sam had to go to prison on a mission, something that could have killed _him_, but he's fine. We're all fine,"

Deeks shook his head and looked down at their hands. "That's not what I mean." Now she was really lost.

"I don't...I don't follow."

Still looking at the ground, he continued to speak quietly. "I know we risk our lives, I know that's our job, but sometimes it just...the thought of losing you guys...of losing..._you_..."

Silence once again crept into the apartment and settled its way between them.

_Wait, what is he trying to...is he saying that...? _

Her thoughts raced.

She too looked down at their hands. She hadn't even realised that somewhere throughout their conversation they had laced their fingers. It felt comfortable to her though. Something she never thought she could feel with Deeks, but lately, and after what almost happened in the shooting range today...

The shooting range.

She nearly forgot about that. Not that she hadn't been thinking about it in the bar, but when they started this conversation, it had slipped her mind...until now. It was beginning to add up, even though the thought of there ever being anything remotely close to something at all resembling a "Deeks-and-Kensi" could never occur. That's just...Callen would have to get furniture first, or Hetty would have to start drinking tea out of a paper cup, or Kensi would have to be honest with herself.

No wait. There is nothing Kensi needs to be honest about, because there is nothing to admit. There is no Kensi and Deeks. Not like _that_ anyway.

Yet...technically...everything he's saying adds up to one thing. How he came to check on her in the shooting range, how he drank to much, or how he's speaking right now. Or how she didn't even notice their hands. She needed to ask, needed to say something...anything. She didn't look up from their hands because she knew if she did, she'd lose herself in his eyes. Clam up all over again.

"Deeks you know it would be hard for me too if something ever happened to you. Well it was, when you were shot. You're right, it is the worst feeling, thinking you've lost your partner. Thinking they're never going to sit beside you any more or call you stupid nick names..." she laughed slightly at the last part "...it's horrible to think the last time you say "_see you later Tim_"is the last time you might actually ever see them."

She paused. For once she wished Deeks would just be Deeks, and interrupt her. Say something. Anything. Call her _Fern _or make fun of her sweet tooth, she wouldn't care right now.

The silence began to return.

She took a deep breath, possibly regretting what she was next about to say, still looking at their neatly woven fingers. "I find this job hard, sometimes unbearable Deeks, but there's always that one thing that keeps me going. There's that one person I know will be there for me, and I will be there for them. In the shooting range today, things changed slightly...between us. Not in a bad way, I mean...I think."

Everything in her mind was telling her do NOT say what was on her lips. Do not tell him.

"Go with the head, not the heart." She whispered to herself as she turned away.

She chose the heart...stupid alcohol.

"Deeks I guess what I'm trying to say is, if Sam hadn't called us, if we hadn't been interrupted...I don't...I don't think I would have mind," she said lifting her head with a smile on her face that brought warmth to her eyes, hoping she would see that in her partner's too.

There he was. Marty Deeks. One of the very few people in the world who had the ability to break "Agent Blye" down so that she was just Kensi. One of the extremely lesser few who have gotten her to admit her true feelings for someone, not only to them, but also to herself.

And one of the two people in the room fast asleep.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said with frustration, but as much as she wanted to, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. He looked so peaceful, so at ease, so...Deeks.

She unwillingly slipped her hand out of his and pulled the blanket on the back of the couch over him. She took one last look at him before leaving as she grabbed her keys.

"At least _one_ of us will remember this conversation in the morning," she said quietly before she closed the door behind her.

"See you tomorrow _Fern_..." Deeks mumbled with a little smile as soon as she had closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks again for the support. It's greatly appreciated. Please keep it coming!

* * *

><p><em>Oh today is gonna be a good day<em> Deeks thought as he walked up to his desk.

He looked very good to the team's amazement, considering he got slightly trashed last night and _still_ jogged to work, which by the way, he was on time for.

It's an understatement to say he had a spring in his step.

Of course he wasn't completely 100% sure why. He did fall asleep when he and Kensi were talking in his apartment, but only briefly, and probably for the boring parts. In fairness he had drank quite a lot, so it was a feat in itself that he was even able to walk home. Either way though, from the snippets he does remember from last night, _especially_ the last part that he was "sleeping" through, he was very pleased with himself.

"Hey guys," he said brightly slightly panting from his jog.

"What happened to you last night? When we left, you were complaining that you wouldn't be able to even walk today, let alone run to work," Sam said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh you know, Kensi looked after me," Deeks answered looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

She stiffened slightly at this as she placed the coffee curing her hangover quietly back on her table.

Callen then leaned forward looking deadly serious at Kensi before smiling. "I am so sorry Kens for leaving you with _him,"_ he said. "I had my own matters to attend to unfortunately," he joked as he tried to point to Sam without him seeing.

Kensi laughed as Sam picked up on what Callen was saying.

"Excuse me? I was fine last night. I don't know what _you're_ talking about G." He then stood up and grabbed his gym bag. "Now come on, I'll prove to you I'm in way better shape than you'll ever be. First to eleven wins _Champion Of The World_," he said as he picked up his basketball.

"Oh really, is that so?" Callen asked.

"Yeah that's so." Sam replied as the two of them continued their "trash talk" down the hall.

"So..." Kensi remarked after Callen and Sam were out of ear shot.

"So..." Deeks said smirking. He knew what she was doing. He was going to make it hard for her. Very hard.

"I'd say last night is quite a bit of a blur for you," she said laughing nervously.

"Well not really. I remember you trying to take advantage of me,"

"What!"

Kensi looked genuinely scared, something that, number one doesn't happen easily, and number two something she can normally hide.

Deeks knew she was putty in his hand. _Be nice_, he thought to himself.

"Yeah I mean, you had your hand on my back the whole way up to my apartment," he said smirking.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. _That._ Well the last thing I needed was to haul your sorry ass off the ground if you fell, so excuse me for making _my_ life that little bit easier." Her shoulders instantly fell. _Crisis aborted _she thought.

"Makes sense. Why what did _you_ think I was talking about?" He asked pretending to be confused.

She opened her mouth and then closed it again before she just waved it off. "It was...nothing."

"Mmm hmm, okay," Deeks nodded. "There was one thing though..." he began acting as if he was serious in thought.

Just then Eric leaned over the railing from up above as he whistled. "Let's go people, we've got work to do."

As Deeks turned away from Kensi he physically could not control his grinning. She grabbed him by his arm and spun him around.

"Wait Deeks, what do you mean _there's one thing_?" she asked him looking rather nervous. Deeks was enjoying this too much. He had never been able to get under her skin for _this_ length of time, so why would he stop now.

"Oh it was nothing. Well no, it was certainly _something_, but it's ok, I probably just dreamt it..._probably_..."

And with that he headed for the stairs to go get briefed by Eric and Nell. He looked down at Kensi still standing at her desk when he made it upstairs thinking _oh yeah, today is gonna be a really good day_.

It was deja vu all over again. Kensi stood there in shock, her mind running.

_He couldn't mean...he fell asleep...I was drunk...I didn't mean...he didn't hear...he could not have heard..._

She focused on the present and just started walking to meet up with the others. _Today is gonna suck _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me," she said quietly as she dragged herself out of the room after being briefed.<p>

"Hey what's the rush darling?" Deeks joked with her as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Just wanted to let you know, try wear something that will make me look good tonight. I am _supposed_ to be married to a model for this party after all." He winked at her and then went to catch up with Sam and Callen.

This had to happen. This _had_ to happen. They _had_ to have a mission that involved Kensi and Deeks as a couple. And today of all days when he was acting so...Deeks.

She thought to herself though, _do not let him screw with you. He doesn't know anything, he's just messing with your mind_.

She thought it, but that didn't mean she believed it. She just decided to take the high road...and get him back later. If he was going to play this way, fine. She could handle it. She could do a lot more than that in fact.

_Don't start something you can't finish Deeks._

* * *

><p>Deeks stood at the bar with his drink in his hand, casting his eyes over everyone at the party. They needed to watch out for a man named Almere. He had gotten his hands on some secret Intel, and was using the charity gala as a cover for selling it to the highest bidder.<p>

Eric's voice sounded in Deeks' ear piece as he took another sip from his drink. "Everything's good to go guys. The auction starts at 9pm and the Intel is hidden in The Blue Sapphire Vase. Spotted him yet Deeks?"

"Not yet Eric," Deeks said as he pretended to scratch his ear. "We still have a couple of hours to go so we should be fine..." he trailed off.

He watched as his partner walked through the crowd directly towards him. Every man in the room wanted her, and every woman wanted to be her. She was wearing a long black strapless dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. Daring, yet classy. Her black high heels only added to her never-ending length. Her hair was down, fallen loosely around her shoulders, just the way Deeks liked it. She looked flawless and he couldn't help but stare.

She walked up to him and placed one hand on his waist as she kissed his cheek hugging herself into him. "I've counted 17 body guards in the room, but I think we need to do a sweep just to be sure," she said quietly in his ear.

Deeks tried to focus. He cleared his throat and collected his thoughts...some of which he should _not_ have been thinking. "Um right yeah okay, ready when you are."

She leaned back to look at him still keeping her hand was on his waist. "Is everything okay..._honey_," she added with a smirk on her face.

"You look beautiful," he said looking at her without thinking. She tilted her head sideways and narrowed her eyes. She certainly was not expecting _that_. Well, she was, but she didn't think he'd actually _say_ it to her.

"I mean, cause you know, normally...not so much," he said after composing himself.

"And there it is," she laughed out. "Knew that was too good to be true," she said grinning suspiciously at him.

"Let's go for a stroll..._honey_."

He wrapped his arm with the cast around her back as he gave her his drink. Something inside of her purred when he did that. _Focus_ she thought, _it's just a mission, and it's __just __Deeks_.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of successful shmoozing, Deeks and Kensi had their target in full view. When he moved, they moved, but all the while unnoticed. As Almere went onto the dance floor, Deeks looked at his partner out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling at everyone who went by, looking so...innocent. Deeks laughed to himself at this.<p>

"So I meant to ask you earlier, where have you hidden your gun?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Jees Deeks, trust you to lower the tone." She said rolling her eyes. She went to hit his shoulder, but he caught her hand instead.

"Dance with me."

No question, no please, nothing. He just slowly brought her onto the dance floor by her hand.

As the music began to slow down, he pulled her closer to him.

"Deeks..." she warned.

"Can you do me a favour and act like you're not completely repulsed by me? I am your husband right now," he whispered in her ear her with a gentle smile.

"I'll try but it won't be easy."

After a few minutes of banter between the two, they fell silent. They were both so comfortable. Her hands were around his neck as his were on her lower back. He could smell her shampoo as her head rested on his chest. Both had their eyes closed. They really could have fooled anyone into thinking they were a real couple...even themselves.

Just then they heard Callen's voice in their ear pieces. "Almere is on the move, let's go."

Kensi and Deeks just broke apart and stared at each other for a moment before they got their heads in gear.

"Which way did he go?" Kensi asked Eric as Deeks took her hand.

"North exit. I think he went up a floor too. You guys better hurry."

"We're on our way." Deeks answered.

They moved quickly through the doors and found the stairway. As they began climbing the stairs, Sam's voice was heard in their ears.

"Guys he's turned around with two of his men. He's heading back down stairs. Do not do anything to him, he hasn't given away the vase yet."

As soon she heard that, Kensi looked at Deeks. They were already half way up the stairs when they heard Almere and his men coming down. They needed to get out of there.

Deeks grabbed Kensi by the waist and pushed her against the wall using his hand with his broken wrist to support them. He knew she'd probably kill him later, but for now, it seemed like their only escape_._

He kissed her fiercely and for a moment, he thought she was going to freeze. His lips on hers, mouths open. Instead, she quickly realised what he was doing and played along. She wrapped one of her arms around his waist under his suit jacket and placed her other hand at the back of his neck. She pulled him as close as she possibly could as she kissed him with great emphasise in return.

Almere and his two men saw this as they walked down the stairs. The two men did nothing but smirk as one of them whispered, "at least it's not all business for some."

The door closed behind them as they left, but that didn't stop the "married couple". Their bodies meshed into one as they stood there, locked together in the moment. Something began to change between them. Their urgency subsided, changing the kiss. Kensi moved her hands to Deeks chest, as he held her tightly at her waist. She smiled while kissing him as he lightly bit her lower lip. The kiss eventually became more passionate, slower and softer. They both lost themselves in it. They both forgot about the case, forgot about Almere, forgot everything. Right now they were just two people escaping from reality with each other.

Unfortunately, reality always catches up. They were interrupted when they heard Callen's voice in the ear pieces.

"Guys for the last time, will you answer me! Are we compromised or not?" He was almost yelling.

Deeks broke the kiss, but didn't move. "Um sorry...I didn't hear...I don't think..." _focus Deeks!_ "...I don't think they're suspicious. They just walked right by us," he said looking into Kensi's dark mismatched eyes.

"Okay then," Callen responded. "Get back out there with Kensi and see what he's up to."

"Okay..." Deeks slightly panted.

"Okay..." Kensi repeated in a whisper.

He took a step back and let go of her. She cleared her throat and fixed her lipstick before she noticed Deeks.

"Um, you've got a little..." She hesitantly reached up and used her thumb to wipe her lipstick off Deeks' lips.

They stood like this for a moment. Her thumb on his lips as her fingers rested on his jaw.

"Right...thanks..." He slowly whispered unable to avert his gaze from her eyes.

"Okay, let's go then." She said quickly after adjusting her thoughts, pulling her hand away from his face.

As they began walking down the steps to return to the main room, Deeks held open the door.

"By the way, think I found where you hid your gun," he whispered in her ear smiling pulling back to see her roll her eyes.

"Where's a ten foot pole when you need one," she joked as she took his arm walking back into the room.

"_Well_ I'm sure _I_ could..." Deeks started, raising one eyebrow, only to receive a heavy blow in his shoulder almost immediately by his partner.

"Right..." he said wincing with a smile, "...focusing...got it."

She looked away trying to hide her laughter as they searched for their target once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: As per usual, just want to say thanks for taking the time out to read and review. Means a great deal to me. Anyway, continuing on!

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks searched for their target in the crowd while they both tried to put what happened on the stairs behind them. To put it simply, they both completely and utterly lost control over themselves, something that people in their line of work should <em>not<em> do.

But even though their cover as a couple was _just_ a cover, neither could stop thinking about how real it felt any more. While they were trying to get eyes on Almere, every time they had to hold hands, dance, kiss on the cheek, anything, something inside of them flipped. Their hearts began to race. They began to feel slightly..._different_ towards each other.

_This is stupid_ Kensi thought, _it's all in my head_. _Just focus of the mission._

Deeks, however was having trouble focusing on anything _but _her.

"Okay guys, we've just seen Almere. He went through the door behind the bar. Hold on, I'm seeing something else -"

Kensi and Deeks stopped as they waited for Callen to continue. Just then Eric spoke.

"Guys, they've changed the plan. Nell just tapped into Almere's phone. He's no longer auctioning off the vase. He's just going to sell it privately."

"Makes sense..." Sam commented in their ear pieces, "...he'll get more money doing it this way. What are we going to do now?"

"...Okay. Five guys just went through a door behind the bar. It leads into a hall. That's where Almere went," Callen continued. "They're probably making the deal in one of the rooms off the corridor. Deeks, Kensi, you guys need to get in there. Eric, are there any cameras nearby?"

"Just checking now...okay there's none in the hallway, but there's one outside at the back door. It's the exit to the hall they entered. They could be in any one of the rooms though."

"All right. Well Sam, you and I will try get into the hall through the exit, while Kensi, Deeks, try go in the way Almere and his men did. We'll meet there then try figure out which room they've gone into."

"Okay, so how are we gonna do this?" Deeks asked turning to Kensi.

"Simple," she replied with a suspicious smirk on her face. "You need to fix that mess on your shirt,"

"What mess -"

He shouldn't have even asked. She grabbed a glass of red wine off a nearby table and threw it directly onto his chest. A huge red stain ran down the front of his white shirt.

"Kensi! The hell!" He said in a sharp whisper as he raised he hands looking down at the mess.

"Oh god _honey_. We need to get this cleaned up," she said in a mockingly sympathetic tone as she took his hand.

"Hetty's gonna kill me!"

"Oh shh, you'll be ok. I'm looking after you, _sweetie_,"

"Why couldn't we have done this to you,"

"Because Deeks..." she said turning to face him, "...my dress is way nicer than your tux. Why would I want to ruin _this_?" she asked pointing to the dress.

It was too easy. She was asking for it really. He immediately grabbed her by her waist and pulled her right up against him. He did it with his broken wrist, but her reaction made it worth the pain.

"Deeeeeks!" She she squealed through gritted teeth as she tried to push herself out of his arms. She could feel the red wine soaking into her dress, but she couldn't get away. She looked up at him as she tried to break free. A wide grin began to spread right across his face.

"Looks like we _both_ have a problem now _hun_,"

"I hate you,"

"You love me,"

"No really, I hate you," she said frustratedly as she realised there was no way she was breaking free without making too big of a scene.

He took an extremely big risk with his next action. He placed his hand at the back of her neck, and pulled her in for a kiss. Her initial reaction was to pull back, try to avoid a repeat of earlier, but once again...their _cover_. They were a lot more tame this time round. To be honest, they'd want to be, seeing as they were standing in a crowd full of people, but the kiss was still passionate. He opened his mouth slightly as he ran his hand through her hair, just before he took a step back.

Kensi opened her eyes looking extremely dumbfounded.

"I know you love me..." he said with a wink as he took her by her hand. "...but do you mind not jumping me like that again? I mean, I'd really like to get this stain out, so try to just control yourself woman,"

"Oh ha ha. Yeah you're a real funny boy aren't you," she replied sarcastically as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Um excuse me," she said to the "bar tender" as they arrived at the bar. He was clearly just a kid, looked no more than seventeen.

"Is there any chance we could go into the back? My husband here, he's a _little_ bit of a klutz. He spilt his drink all down is shirt and I'd really love to get it out before the stain gets worse. A friend of mine said there are supplies in the janitors closet just off the hallway."

As she said this, Deeks noticed she was leaning very close to the guy, who had to subtly try grab onto the counter to steady himself as he took in Kensi's beauty. The action didn't go unnoticed by either of the two.

"Uh yeah, no...no problem, absolutely no problem Miss. Just right through the door there and then uh...take a left, no sorry, I mean right, take a right," he stuttered trying to focus.

"Thanks so much," she said stroking his arm. "You're such a life saver."

He couldn't help but smile at that, clearly proud that he had just been complimented by possibly the most beautiful woman he's ever spoken to, let alone seen. As Kensi walked through the door, Deeks noticed the guy check out her from behind.

"Yeah she's taken buddy. None of that, got it? Probably not even legal to be serving drinks..." he mumbled on as he followed Kensi.

* * *

><p>After Kensi had laughed at the fact that Deeks thought he was a real tough guy for setting that stuttering seventeen year old straight, they met up with Callen and Sam. Callen was dressed as a janitor while Sam was wearing a valet's outfit.<p>

"Looking sharp gentlemen," Deeks remarked smirking while preening is bow tie.

"Why does Hetty always let _you_ be the one in the tux," Sam moaned.

Callen cut across before Deeks could even answer.

"At least you're not in the brown jumpsuit...wait Deeks, what happened to your shirt?" He asked pointing at the large red stain in the middle of Deeks' white shirt.

"Oh yeah, _Kiki _here had a little to much to drink and -"

"Yeah Deeks, _I'm _the one who had a little too much to drink. _You're_ the one who is taking this "cover" a little too seriously," she snorted as he raised his eyebrows.

"_I'm _taking it too seriously?" He asked in disbelief. "Need I remind you of what happened on the stairs Agent Blye?"

"Yeah because _I_ was the only one there, wasn't I! _You _were the one who started it -"

"And _I_ was the one who finished it -"

"Wait," Sam interrupted, "why is there a drink stain on _your_ dress too?" He asked now pointing at Kensi.

Suddenly both Kensi and Deeks fell silent. She looked at Deeks in a pleading manner.

"I kind of..." Deeks tried to explain.

"Do we even want to know?" Callen asked the pair.

They both just simultaneously replied.

"No."

Callen snorted as Sam just sighed and shook his head smirking.

"Okay so focusing on the task at hand..." Kensi said trying to draw attention off of her and Deeks.

"Well I couldn't see without getting caught, but I think Almere is in the last room around the corner to the left. I followed one of his men. That's probably where they're making the deal." Sam said.

"If that's the case, all we need to do is enter and arrest him and his men. Get in, get out, no harm done. We need Almere and his men alive for questioning. We don't know how he managed to get this Intel, so only warning shots if needs be." Callen stated. "And I'm sure it goes without saying, do not let _anything_ happen to the Intel. We need to bring it back safe and sound okay?"

All the team nodded in agreement.

"Also you two do realise, Hetty's going to kill you," Callen said to Kensi and Deeks looking at their clothes while walking to the door.

Sam chuckled quietly while both Kensi and Deeks looked at each other.

"_Your_ fault." Deeks mouthed to Kensi while pointing at her just before they entered the room.

She rolled her eyes trying not to smile.

* * *

><p>Deeks almost ran through the doors of A&amp;E looking frantically for his partner. Her blood was all over his shirt from when she got shot, and he was beginning to draw the attention of curious onlookers. A nurse approached him stopping him dead in his tracks.<p>

"Sir you should sit down. Are you okay? Have you been in an accident?" She asked, eyes scanning his body for the source of all the blood.

"What? No. I'm fine...I'm looking for..." he scanned all the beds trying to find that familiar beautiful face.

_There she is._

"Kensi!" He called before he thanked the nurse and ran over to his partner.

"God Kensi how are you?" he asked.

He wasn't sure if he should hug her or not. They were never a very affectionate duo, but lately, it's fair to say that things had changed.

"Kensi...?" She asked. "That's my name...? Are you my nurse?" She couldn't help but smirk.

Deeks sighed with relief.

"Come up with some of your own material every once in a while," he said before continuing. "No, scratch that. Last time you tried to convince me you were funny, you ended up laughing like an absolute maniac, so you know what, forget it. Just copy me all you want.

"Imitation is the best form of flattery" the doctor said as he arrived pulling back the curtain.

Deeks grinned broadly before jumping out of the line of fire as Kensi went to hit his shoulder. A sharp hiss escaped between her teeth as she winced reaching up to her shoulder.

"Oh you do _not_ want to try that," the doctor said taking a look at Kensi's shoulder.

"You don't say..." she whispered quietly through gritted teeth. Deeks just chuckled quietly as he took her hand, allowing her to squeeze it for a relief from the pain.

"So how's she doing? She can leave here tonight right?" Deeks asked.

"Well the wound is pretty deep, but we've got the bullet out, so she should be okay. Just no strenuous activities for a couple of days,"

"Well there go our plans for tonight," Deeks smirked winking at Kensi.

"Deeks!"

"What? I was gonna ask you to help me out with some moves in the gym. Don't know what _you_ were thinking,"

"Hilarious,"

"So I've been told,"

"So you tell yourself,"

"Same difference,"

"Hardly,"

"How long have you two been together?" The doctor interrupted.

"What? _Us_?" Deeks asked.

"Like me and..._him_?" Kensi followed with her eyebrows raised.

"Are you two not a couple?" The doctor continued.

Before Kensi could even refute such a crazy idea, Deeks simply stated:

"It'll be eight months next week...right _Fern?_"

She could do nothing but laugh.

"Well congratulations," the doctor commented, clearly missing the joke. "Okay, you're all done," he said patching her up. "Just make sure not to move your shoulder too much, we don't want the stitches to burst. Just sign the release form and you'll be good to go Fern."

_Oh this is too good _Deeks thought as he exploded with laughter.

"What? No! My name's not -"

"Thanks for all the help doc." Deeks stuck out his hand shaking the doctor's. "Thought I had lost her there for a moment," he said quietly.

Kensi noticed the change in Deeks' face when he said that. He was serious. She knew it, he knew it and the doctor knew it.

The doctor simply nodded and turned away.

"Okay let's go _Fern_," Deeks joked after she signed the release papers.

"I stand by my previous statement," she began. "I really hate you."

"Mmm hmm, just keep telling yourself that." He responded winking at her.

* * *

><p>When they pulled up at her apartment, she didn't even realise how fast Deeks had gotten out of the car before he was opening her door.<p>

"I can open doors for myself Deeks. That's hardly strenuous,"

"Humour me," he said with a soft smile.

She couldn't help but do the same.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine,"

"Ahem...?"

"I'll be okay," she amended as they reached her door.

"Not much better, but it's a start."

He looked down at the ground and paused before he spoke next, looking back into her beautifully unique eyes.

"Kens, I just...I'm...thank you for not dying on me today,"

She laughed at this. "You certainly have a way with words Marty Deeks," she said before she became serious. "Thank you, for helping me though...again. If you hadn't lifted me out of the line of fire when that guy hit me, I might not have...I mean...there's a chance I could have been -"

She stopped speaking as he put his hand on her cheek.

"I will never let anything happen to you," he said. "I'm always looking out for you, whether you see me or not. I am there."

That was enough to do it. She placed both hands around his neck, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, and softly pulled him into her. When their lips met, they both thought it was even better than before.

No mission. No bad guys. No ear pieces. No cameras.

Just Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks.

Their mouths opened as they tilted their heads. They could feel each others warm breath on their faces. A car horn beeped at them as it went by but they didn't mind. They both smiled, still embraced in a kiss that was both passionate, yet soft.

After several minutes they both pulled back, but rested their foreheads against each other.

"I should probably go, before you try to _entice_ me into joining any strenuous activities with you," he teased in a whisper, as he slowly and reluctantly pulled his head back.

She laughed at this. "Oh please. As if _I'd_ need to entice _you_. You'd jump right at the offer,"

"Would I now?"

"Yes Deeks, you would!"

"...Yeah you're probably right,"

"_Probably_?"

"Probably, definitely...same difference,"

"Hardly,"

They were back to that again. They then just fell silent, staring at each other unable to do otherwise. Deeks brow furrowed as he took her hands to look at them, refusing to meet her eyes. He was afraid he might not like her response to his next question.

"Well seeing as we both have tomorrow off..." he started, looking rather nervous. "Do you want to -"

"I'd love to."

His smile lit up his whole face as he lifted his head.

"Okay then,"

"Okay then," she replied

He snuck in one last tender kiss with her before he turned to go down the steps. As she pulled her keys out of pocket and turned towards her door, she heard him call to her:

"By the way, I'm glad you thought with the heart and not the head," he yelled walking away from her towards his car.

She just turned slowly to stared at him in pure shock.

_He did hear..._

"Deeks!" She yelled back at him, eyes blazing.

"See you tomorrow _Fern_," he called opening the car door.

She could do nothing but simply shake her head and smile.

* * *

><p>AN: So that's it. My first ever fanfic done and dusted. Let me know what you thought about it, it's greatly appreciated. Thanks again!


End file.
